Our Little Secret
by WishUponAStarr
Summary: AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument. Can he and Donna bring them together? 10/Rose Donna/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: ***Laughs uncontrollably before getting depressed about not owning Doctor Who.  
**Authors Note: **Yeah, so... enjoy and review! Not much I need to say really!

* * *

"Rose, do you have to go?" Donna moaned, giving her best female friend a tight hug and then pulling back her head and studying the blonde, who was grinning, "Why are you going? And how long are you going for?"

"I'm just going to see mum for a little bit." Rose laughed, pushing blonde hair out of her face, "A week or two, that's it! I haven't seen her in a while and I miss her."

"But do you have to stay so long? Won't you get Doctor-Adventure-Alien deprivation?" Donna moaned as she finally released the younger girl. The Doctor watched from the control panel, looking amused.

Rose gave her a small smile, "I'm sure I can manage. I'll miss you more." She chuckled lightly and Donna rolled her eyes, she didn't believe that for a minute. It was incredibly unlikely that Rose or the Doctor would miss anyone else more than they would miss each other.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor suddenly cried, pulling down a lever, "Thirtieth of January. Hopefully enough time to buy your mum a birthday present." He murmured, "Tell her happy birthday from me."

"When's your mum's birthday? Donna demanded.

"First of February." Rose explained in a quiet voice as the TARDIS rumbled beneath them, "No, I'm glad I'm going. Maybe it'll do me some good to get away from here for a while." Donna pretended not to notice the brief look between Rose and the Doctor but she wasn't stupid.

The two of them had been acting weird since their last trip and they had both been really moody when they came back to the TARDIS. Donna had been terrified that it'd still be awkward when she got up in the morning but they had been fine towards each other. Although, they seemed too polite, which was weird. She knew that they had an argument of some sort but she didn't know what.

And then Rose had announced that she was going to go home for a little bit and Donna was cleverer than people thought she was, she knew something had happened, she just couldn't work out what the hell that thing was.

They TARDIS rumbled to a stop and the three of them stumbled lightly as it landed. Rose hoisted her bag over her shoulder a gave Donna a quick hug, "Don't leave me with Space Boy." Donna groaned once more.

Rose just laughed and opened the door, she glanced over her shoulder at the Doctor who was staring down at the control panel with his eyebrows knitted together, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

The Doctor nodded but didn't life his gaze, "Yep."

This was the first obvious sign that they were still mad after whatever argument they had and this was confirmed a moment later when Rose rolled her eyes, "Bye Donna."

Donna couldn't help herself, "Why don't we come with you? At least pop in and say hi to Jackie?"

"Uh, I don't think..." The Doctor began.

"It's probably not a..."

"We have that thing..."

"Mum might not..."

Donna raised her eyebrows, there was another clue, "It would have helped if you could get out a conversation." She sighed, "I'll see you soon, Rose."

Rose smiled and disappeared, closing the door behind her. Donna turned to the Doctor, "Okay, let's go to two weeks and pick her up." This was her third test.

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah, let's go a few places first!"

"Why don't we go pick Rose up and then go to the few places? I mean, it'll be two weeks for her but two minutes for us!"

The Doctor looked irritated, running a hand through his hair and he struggled to think of an answer, "Uh..."

Donna scowled, "Fine! Let's go! Why don't you want Rose to come, hm?" The Doctor just ignored her and pushed some buttons.

Something was up and she _would _get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Jackie squealed with delight as she pulled her daughter into a hug and then almost immediately pushed her away and looked behind her and then frowned, "Where's the Doctor? And Donna?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, "Nice to see you too, mum. I know, its great that its just me, isn't it?" She then smiled, "I decided to give them a little space and stay with you for a bit."

"How long? A night? A day? An hour?"

"Two weeks."

Jackie squealed again and pulled her daughter into a tight hug, "Oh, love, I've never been so happy to hear you say that!" Then she shoved her daughter away and looked at her sternly, "Oh, my god! What's happened?"

Rose frowned at her mum, dropping her bag and closing the door, "Nothing, why?"

"Rose. I'm your mother. I know that you'd never leave him, not by choice. So, why are you doing this?"

"Mum! I just wanted to spend time with you. I just want us to be normal for a while. Just me and you!"

Jackie didn't look as if she believed this but was so excited at the thought of having Rose to herself for a couple of weeks, she didn't care.

"We are going to have a great time, love! I'll pop the kettle on."

Rose couldn't help but laugh, things might change but her old mum never would.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness wandered the streets of London, feeling a surge of familiarity. He had been here with Rose and the Doctor a few times when Rose wanted to see her mum. He wanted to see the Doctor and decided the best way to find him (and Rose) was to find Jackie Tyler!

Jackie had flirted with him and Jack hadn't minded but he - obviously - hadn't responded because, at the end of the day, she was Rose's mother.

Jack _loved _Rose, although his crush had turned into a sibling love when he realized that he would _never _get in between her and the Doctor. That didn't bother him because the two were still extremely close.

Or, they had been. Jack still missed the two of them dearly and often wished that the Doctor hadn't left him behind on Satellite 5 on that fateful day. Ever since then, Jack had noticed something... well... odd. He couldn't die.

That was one of the reasons that he wanted to find the Doctor and Rose, the other was that he wanted to travel with them again. For the first time in a long, long time, he felt as if he fit in. The three of them were all there for different reasons and this brought them close together.

He knew his friends back at Torchwood were annoyed that he had left them but he had promised that it would be for a short while and it wasn't technically a lie, the Doctor had a time machine after all.

He just wanted to travel with two of his best mates again; he wanted to see the stars! He only got the little aliens; he wanted to be out there, having an adventure every time he stepped out those doors. Maybe he could ask Jackie to call Rose for him, get them to pick him up!

He felt a funny feeling in his chest as he imagined seeing his friends again and a big grin stretched onto his face.

* * *

"So." Donna announced, "What's happened with you and Rose?"

The Doctor glanced up at her, "What'd you mean?" He asked innocently. Too innocently for Donna's taking.

"Don't bother with the antics. Just tell me."

The Doctor blinked, "Huh?"

"Something happened and I want to know what!"

"Donna, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know you two had a fight but what about?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Doctor!"

"Have you gotten me confused with somebody else, maybe?"

"Oh, _yes_, because I know _so many _Time Lords called 'The Doctor' and who are in love with their blonde, London companion known as Rose Tyler." Donna snapped, sarcasm dripping off her words.

The Doctor paused, "In love with?" He repeated.

Donna cracked up with laughter, "You expect me to believe that you don't love her? Oh, space man, even a blind man would be able to see that you two loved each other."

The Doctor looked at her, "Donna…" His voice was serious but Donna ignored him.

"Have you two… done it in your alien bed? What else have you got two of?" Donna laughed at her own joke but stopped abruptly when she saw the expression on the Doctor's face. Oops. Maybe joking about alien love wasn't on his list of funny things.

* * *

"… and so I told Bev that she could stick it!"

Rose was regretting her decision as her mum warbled off. She loved her mum and had missed her but being away from the TARDIS and the Doctor and Donna had made her realize how much she wanted to be with them again.

She stroked her phone in her pocket; she could just call either of them and asked them to pick her up.

Then she looked at her mum's excited eyes and wide grin and Rose knew that she couldn't do that to her mum.

"Good for you mum." Rose grinned,

"I know its good for me! So, then, ol' Marvin got involved and Lisa was just like 'You think you know everything Marvy but…' ooh, and then she tore him apart, she did!

Rose stared at mum and guilt washed over, she had left her mum alone for too long. It wasn't fair on Jackie.

'Everyone leaves home in the end' she reminded herself.

Rose leant back in the chair and pushed the Doctor and Donna out of her mind. She _wanted _to forget the Doctor, the only reason that she was here because she was mad at him.

It was her own fault really.

Well, and it was his.

Rose smothered a sigh and wished for Prince Charming to knock on her door and spice up her life.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

* * *

"_You are kidding me."_

The TARDIS laughed in Donna's mind and she wandered around the library, the Doctor would never think of looking for her here, which was kind of an insult but that didn't matter right now.

_Deadly serious, _the TARDIS told her.

Donna knew that Rose could talk with the TARDIS because of something to do with a Bad Wolf but Donna had only been able to communicate with the TARDIS by the rumble of the ground or something. Now Donna realized that the TARDIS could've always communicated with them but just chose not to.

_Actually, that's wrong. _

Donna looked up at the ceiling, "Then…?"

_I can communicate with Rose clearly, as if we're having a conversation and I can also reach her when she isn't on the TARDIS and speak to her. With you, it's as if we're having a whispered conversation and you have to be on the TARDIS._

Donna shook her head, "Well, that's not important right now. So, are you serious? Is that what's been happening?"

_Yep._

"Are you certain?" Donna asked, wondering why she was looking up at the ceiling when she talked to the TARDIS.

_Donna, this ship is me. I know everything that happens here and I can go anywhere in their minds. I'm as certain as this as much as I'm certain that your ging- redheaded._

Donna shook her head, "I just can't believe it. No wonder he won't tell me himself! He's really private about his personal life."

_Well, that is why its called a personal life._

"True but what about Rose? We always talk about this sort of thing! I can't believe she never told me!"

_It was their little secret._

"Well, Tardy…"

_Tardy?_

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you. Anyway, Tardy, I'm going to get him to admit it to him, if it's the last thing I do!" She jumped on the sofa in the library and put her first in the air, "I am going to get the Doctor to tell me himself, on… pain of death? Is that the right saying?"

_Tardy doesn't know. The TARDIS might though…_

"Ooh , someone's having her time of month."

_You do realize that I could make the only thing in your room a rotten fish. I could accidentally tip you out of the TARDIS into a black hole. Or I could even just call you the ginger ninja._

Donna looked up at the TARDIS, "Fair play, Tardy, fair play."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I would like to apologize in advance about the conversation between Donna and the TARDIS. I was so hyper when I wrote that and am still hyper now, which is why I'm posting it. Hence the reason I said 'apologize in advance' because I know I'm going to regret this when I go to post the next chapter. Hope you liked it and please review! Reviews are like gold! Muhaha! (Sorry, I told you I was hyper."


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **No. Just… no. I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Authors Note: **I was CHUFFED with all the people that put this story on alert but was disappointed by the lack of reviews. Hopefully I will get more as the story progresses! Hope you like!

* * *

"Howie! What are you doing here!" Jackie pretended to be surprised but Rose knew from Howie's puzzled look that he had meant to be here.

"I thought..." Howie murmured before looking at Rose, "Alright, Rose? How long are you back for?"

"Fortnight." Jackie put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "You should probably go Howie, just like I've told you before."

"But..."

Rose couldn't help laughing at her dopey mother. Rose had seen monsters from hell (literally!), she had seen things that made her wake with a start but she'd never be able see her mother lie without letting something slip.

"You said a couple of nights ago... I mean... at the Bingo, that you were back with your wife!" Jackie gave her daughter an innocent smile.

"At Bingo," Rose repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, at Bingo!"

"Sure, do you want some tea?"

"Please, love."

As Rose made her way to the kitchen, she heard Howie mutter, "I am back with her but she''s gone away for the weekend to see her mum!"

Rose laughed humourlessly, "So much for Prince Charming."

* * *

Jack lifted his fist and smashed into it into the man's face and then winced as he hurt his knuckles.

The mugger's friend looked worried, "Mate, he only asked you for your wallet, calm down!"

Jack eyed the conscious man, "What was I supposed to do? Tell him politely 'no'?"

The friend crouched down next to his unconscious buddy, "You knocked him out! Are you going to kill me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno, do I?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I still can't believe Rose lives around here." With morons, he added in his mind.

"Rose? Rhodes, Tyler or Simmons?"

Jack glanced at him, "Tyler."

"I know her! We used to go out!"

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Who are you exactly?" There he was, thinking that Rose had good taste when she went out with this idiot!

"Sam. Sam Davies. I lived 'round here until I was fifteen and moved to Essex. I just got back a couple of days ago!"

"And you're celebrating by mugging people?"

"Ye.. No!" The guy cried, "Jimmy was the one mugging people! I was just with him in case things get heavy..."

"You didn't exactly help him out then, did you?"

"You had one hell of a right hook!" The guy exclaimed, "Besides, he deserves it. He went out with Rose about a month after I left!"

Jack grinned but then remembered he was a mugger and smoothed his face, "Does Jackie Tyler still live here?"

"That old slapper-" The boy paused when he saw Jack's face, "Uh. Jackie? Yeah, as a far as I know. I just got back, remember?"

The Jimmy guy began to stir and rubbed his head, "Man, my head is killin' me." He looked up at Jack and squeaked with fear, "Don't kill me."

Sam ignored him, "Oi, Jim, does Jackie Tyler still live here?"

"Yeah..."

"Mate, I'm gonna go see Rose!"

"You won't find her." Jimmy and Jack told him at the same time and then looked at each other.

"Why?"

"She's off travelling with this bloke. Did you know, once she went and didn't contact her mum for a whole year and everyone thought that Mickey had done her in!"

"Mickey Smith?"

"Yer."

"Where was she then?"

"Like I said, travelling with some bloke. Looked twice her age too! But now she's with this other fella, a younger one."

"Are they together, like?"

Jack started at them both with a raised eyebrow, it was weird to see how the Doctor and Rose were seen from others. Then he realized, '_but now she's with this other fella, a younger one'. _Where was the Doctor?

"Don't know."

Jack reassured himself that it was probably still the Doctor. It had taken him a while but he had researched Time Lords and knew they could regenerate, that was - hopefully - what had happened.

"Mate?"

Jack looked down at the two guys, "What?"

"If you see Rose, tell her 'hi' from me, yeah?" Sam insisted.

"Best not on my part. We didn't get to the best finish." Jimmy added

"Well, mate, you stole her away from me!"

Jack ignored the two and started to make his way to Jackie Tyler's flat.

* * *

"So, _Doctor,_" Donna grinned as the two of them exited the TARDIS, it was 2016 and they were in Rio de Janeiro for the Olympics, "What was that argument about with Rose?"

The Doctor paused for a second before locking the TARDIS, "You know about that?"

Donna smiled as they began walking, "I get kidnapped. When I find you again, your both snappy at each other and at me. You work on the TARDIS with a pout and Rose disappears for hours, no matter how hard I try to look for her. Pretty easy to work out."

"Well, you know the TARDIS." The Doctor shrugged, "If Rose doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"That's not the issue here. I'm asking what the argument was about."

The Doctor sighed, "Nothing."

"Doctor!" She snapped.

The Doctor paused for a moment before turning to look at her, "We had an argument about something that happened ages ago. I left her although I intended to get back to her somehow but I left her all the same..."

"Madame De Pompadour?"

"Yeah and I brought Re... Madame De Pompadour up without thinking and we got into an argument about it. Nothing big."

Donna glowered after him as he walked off, since she knew the truth and that wasn't it, "Liar."

* * *

"Rose... you can shut your mouth now."

Rose couldn't. Her eyes were completely glued to the man standing in front of her, who had a familiar smirk on his face.

"It... It's really you." She whispered.

Jack leant against the doorframe, "It's really me." He promised.

"Last I saw of you, you were going off to fight the Daleks... I mean, I didn't know if you were dead or not. The Doctor said you wanted to stay there if you survived...?"

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What? I never said that!" He then smiled, "Are you going to hug me or just keep staring at me?"

Rose laughed and threw her arms around him, he tightened his grip and lifted her off her feet, laughing as he did so, "It's so good to see you!" Rose chuckled.

Jack dropped her to her feet and grinned, "Same goes for you to! You've sure grown up."

Rose giggled, "You don't look too bad yourself! Come in!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, where Jackie was looking puzzled but it soon cleared when she saw Jack.

Before Jackie could start flirting, Jack jumped in with a question, "You still travelling with the Doc?"

"Yeah but I'm staying here for a while..." Rose's face fell, "I won't be seeing him for two weeks, sorry."

Jack shrugged, "That's fine! I wanted to see you as much as I wanted to see him. Tell me, has he regenerated?"

"Yep!" Rose nodded, "You'd get on better with this regeneration than the old one." She told him.

Jackie suddenly groaned, "Fine, call him!"

Rose looked at her mum in confusement, "What're you on about?"

"Go on! Now Jack's here I can hardly force you to say." Jackie turned away, looking miserable.

"I will call him but I'm not going back with him."

Jack stared at her, even though Jackie hadn't noticed the venom in her voice when she said 'him', Jack sure had noticed.

Rose grabbed her phone and was about to call the Doctor, when she changed her mind and called Donna instead.

* * *

"Rose said that she had a really good surprise for us!" Donna squealed, dragging the Doctor back to the TARDIS in a hurry, "Come, come!"

"More like she wanted to come travelling with us again."

Donna glanced at him, noticing that he sounded rather smug, "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Maybe she does actually have a surprise!" Donna snapped defensively, "Unless you reckon she's forgiven you over what happened in your real argument."

The Doctor frowned at her as they entered the TARDIS, "What do you mean 'real argument'?"

Donna smiled knowingly, "I don't believe what you said earlier. Doctor, it's _me._ You can tell me what you really argued about."

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head, "I told you the truth."

Donna narrowed her eyes, "So close." She murmured to herself before looking up at the TARDIS, "Why won't he tell me?" She whispered so that only she could hear.

_You have a better chance of getting it out of Rose than him.  
__  
_"Will Rose tell me?"  
_  
I think so but, for them, its a pretty big deal so it might take a while. You might have to join forces..._

"Join forces, with who?"

_I'm not a big fan of this person because of what they are but I like the actual person. You do to. Rose is with this person now. Together you might be able to get them both to admit it. You might even be able to fix it.  
__  
_Donna felt slightly puzzled but nodded eagerly, "I'll do anything."

* * *

**Authors Note: **I won't usually update once a day, I just wanted more reviews, ha. So, yeah, PLEASE review and I hope you liked it! And feel free to guess 'the secret'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **I own all OC's and I think the only one is Sam, who has a bigger role, in case you were wondering. Don't own Doctor Who etc, etc.  
**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, they made my day and please keep them coming! Also, I'm going to try hard to make something interesting happen every chapter instead of just having fillers! Urgh! I have planned out every chapter and there are 25 all together!

* * *

The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair, he didn't know if he was ready to see Rose yet but since their argument, he hadn't been able to think of anything else.

"What's up with you, Martian?" Donna asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs that would lead them to Jackie's flat. The Doctor shook his head, suggesting nothing. "Right… well, looking forward to seeing Rose and this surprise?" Donna continued.

"Sure."

"What do you think it is."

"No idea."

"I think it's a person."

The Doctor gave her a funny look as they proceeded up the stairs, "A person? Who exactly? Who would Rose call us back for?"

Donna wouldn't have suggested a person, if it hadn't been for her conversation with the TARIDS earlier, now she was incredibly curious to see who it would be.

"Mickey?"

"Parallel World, that's impossible."

Donna knew the story, before she had come along, the Doctor and Rose and Mickey Smith had landed in a parallel world and dealt with an army of metal men called the Cybermen but it had resulted in the death of the parallel version of Pete and Jackie Tyler, Mickey had decided to stay to stop the rest of the cyber factories from taking over the world.

"Well then _who_?"

"I don't think it's a person." The Doctor couldn't help but let his arrogance take over, "She probably just wanted to see us." _Maybe she's forgiven me_.

"Well _I _do. A fiver?" Donna didn't see a problem with making a little gambling, even though she already knew the answer.

The Doctor smiled and shot her a glance, "You want to loose a fiver? Fine. Deal."

Donna grinned to herself, "Thank you TARDIS." She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The two of them reached the Tyler's flat and Donna rammed her hand against the door. Rose pulled open the door and looked at the Doctor but Donna couldn't help noticing that their gazes didn't quite meet, "You're gonna be stunned."

"What's the surprise?" He pressed.

"Donna, you'll like it too. Come in!" Rose beamed at the two of them and led them into the living room.

Donna gasped as she spotted one of the most gorgeous men that she had ever seen sitting in the armchair, she knew who he was, even though she had never met him herself. The Doctor's reaction was a bit more surprising; he just paused for a while before staring at Jack, scrutinizing him.

"Doctor, Donna," Jack grinned, getting to his feet and nodding at the both. Rose had been telling him all about Donna on the way over here and smiled at the redhead who immediately looked like a girl with her first crush.

"What do you think?" Rose asked Jack.

Jack nodded, "He looks much better than big-ears. The personality is the biggest test." He stepped towards the Doctor, "Doctor, good to see you again."

"Captain." The Doctor nodded in a sign of greeting, "And you. Although… have you had work done?"

"_You _can talk."

The Doctor smiled briefly, "I suppose Rose has told you about the regeneration."

"Course but that's not all we've been talking bout. We've had a lot of catching up to do… ever since you abandoned me."

"Did I? Busy life, moving on."

"Why did you say that he wanted to stay on Satellite 5?" Rose interrupted and stared at the Doctor disapprovingly.

The Doctor gave her a quick look before staring at Jack once more, as was Donna but for a whole different reason, "Well…"

Jack studied him, "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Donna interrupted, looking interested.

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth, "Well…" He repeated.

Jack swallowed, "I can't die."

Rose looked at Jack in surprise and then at the Doctor and then back again, "Seriously… why not?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair, a similar action to the Doctor, "I have no idea. That's part of the reason that I came here."

"So much for 'coming here to see your friends again.'" Rose said lightly, nudging him with her hip. He beamed back and nudged her back with his elbow.

"_Part _of the reason." He repeated with a chuckle and then he looked at the Doctor, "Any idea?"

The Doctor glanced at Rose and then at Jack and raised an eyebrow, "It… it's _my fault_?" Rose understood quickly and widened her eyes, "_How?_"

The Doctor sat down on the sofa and Jack sat back down, Rose perched on the arm of the chair and Donna settled down next to the Doctor, "I thought you sent her home." Jack frowned.

"She came back." The Doctor looked at her and Rose could see a glimmer of pride in his eyes, pleased that she came back, pleased that she found a way to try and didn't give up, "She opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex."

"Go Rose." Donna murmured and Rose smiled but kept looking at Jack nervously.

Jack sounded frustrated, "What does that mean?"

"No one should ever have that power." The Doctor explained, "A Time Lord would become a _God _but Rose, Rose is human. She brought you back to life but like I said, she was human and she couldn't control it. She brought you back for good."

Jack looked at Rose and she felt a shiver run up her spine, "Jack… I'm so sorry."

Jack gave a small smile, "Any way you can change me back?"

"I took the power out of her." The Doctor interrupted.

Rose looked at the Doctor, "I don't even remember any of that."

The Doctor shrugged, "Well it happened." He sounded dismissive, which was something that Jack noticed, he remembered Rose had a similar attitude earlier and raised an eyebrow. What the hell was going on?

"So… because of me…" Rose looked guilty, "You can't die… I just… I am so sorry."

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her over so that she was now sitting on the arm of the armchair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Rose, you brought me back to life. That's better than me dying."

"Don't you want to die?" Donna interjected, she had been pretty quiet – probably her record – but she had been processing this information.

Jack looked down at his hands, "Sometimes but sometimes I don't. I mean... I just don't know."

Rose looked guilty once more but before anyone could say anything, the door bust open and Jackie stood there with a blue and white bag from the newsagents,

"Ooh, full house."

"Jackie!" Donna cried and the two women embraced and began speaking at 500mph. Rose smiled affectionately and sat down on the sofa. Jackie and Donna suddenly both squealed in happiness and the Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose, who hit him lightly on the arm. He pulled a face at her and she pulled one back and they both grinned until they remembered that they were meant to be mad at each other and sobered up.

Jack pursed his lips and whispered to the two, "What's going on with you two?"

"What'd you mean?" Rose asked looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know… something's not right."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Everything's fine."

Jack sighed and knew that there was going to have to play cupid.

* * *

"God, I've missed this old gal." Jack grinned to himself as he looked around the TARDIS, he looked at Donna curiously, "Can I ask you a question?"

Donna nodded quickly, "Ask away."

"What's up with the Doc and Rose? I mean, when I used to be here they were inseparable and I was wondering if it was just the new regeneration that made them seem so…"

"Awkward?"

"Yeah! That's the word! It was like they didn't even want to look at each other."

Donna shook her head, "It's never been like this between them. Usually they are _so close._ They laugh and joke and tease and mess around and they're both really feely-touchy but now…" She debated about telling Jack what she knew but decided that she should play innocently, because she had a plan, "I don't know. Something happened."

_What are you doing? Why don't you tell him?_ The TARDIS sounded puzzled in her head but Donna ignored her for a minute.

"Something?"

"Yeah! They had an argument when we got split up on a planet and the next thing you know, Rose wants to come home for a couple of weeks."

"What was the argument about?"

Donna thought about it and realized something, she knew what the argument was related to but she didn't actually know what it was. She'd just been planning on getting the Doctor or Rose to admit to her 'their secret' but now she wanted to know more about the argument too.

"No idea." Donna shrugged, half-truthfully.

Jack grinned wickedly, "Maybe we should find out."

Donna leant closer to him, "I'm listening."

"The Doctor's being all weird around me, so I'll try and get some info out of Rose and you can try and get some out of him."

"But his like a closed book!"

"You have a better chance than I do of getting it out of him."

Donna nodded thoughtfully, "Okay, Captain Jack Harkness, you have a deal. Where are the two lovebirds anyway?"

"Good to know, Donna Noble." Jack grinned back, "Rose is seeing an old friend and the Doctor is… I have no idea."

"Oh, god, he didn't overhear us did he?" Donna squealed.

_No. Don't worry, he is in the TARDIS but isn't anywhere nearby. _

She sighed out in relief and Jack gave her a small smile, "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the Tyler's flat. See you soon." He winked at her and left.

Donna glanced around her, "I think we'd have a better chance if Jack didn't know what I knew. Then Rose wouldn't get suspicious."

_What do you mean?_

"Think about it. When I asked the Doctor, there's a chance I could slip something in, which would make him suspicious and he might guess that I might know but Jack doesn't know, so he can be totally honest with Rose and go at it from another angle."

_That's not bad thinking, Donna Noble._

"Thanks." Donna felt quite proud of herself.

* * *

"I'll call you tomorrow," Rose called to Shareen as she closed the front door. She had missed her old friend a lot and although she had been away for a while, things hadn't been weird between the two of them.

She slipped her hands in her pockets and started thinking about her new life. She missed her mum and her friends but that was all. She wouldn't give up this new life for anything, even though things had been weird but she hoped they'd get over it.

She shivered at the thought of her mum knowing the truth about what had happened. If Jackie, Donna and Jack found out that she-

"Rose? Rose Tyler?"

Rose swung around to see a slightly familiar face standing behind her, black curly hair, green eyes and a huge grin on his face. Rose recognized his features, even though it had been a long time since she'd seen him.

"_Sam?_" She laughed in surprise, "Sam Davies? Oh, my God! What are you doing here?" He swept her in a quick hug and gave her a peck on the cheek before grinning at her.

"Moved back from Essex a few days ago." He explained with a shy smile, "It is _so good_ to see you."

"You too!" Rose couldn't stop laughing in shock, "You look amazing!"

The two had gone out and had been really close but then Sam announced that his dad had gotten a promotion and they were moving to Essex. They had both been gutted but had ended on good terms, agreeing not to do the whole 'long-distance' thing. Rose had really missed him; he'd been a good mate although he did have a troublemaking streak.

"Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look absolutely gorgeous." He hugged her again and smiled at her.

"We have to catch up sometime." Rose insisted.

Sam nodded in agreement and then looked thoughtful, "I'm not doing anything right now if you…"

Rose hesitated and thought briefly of the Doctor, then she remembered the awkwardnesss and decided that it was his problem. She debated about Jack but knew that Donna would be more than happy to show him around.

She grinned at Sam, "Sure."

He held out his hand and the two of them made their way through the approaching night.

* * *

**Authors Note: **SO, how'd you like it? Will Rose find out what Sam's really like? Will the Doctor be jealous of Sam? Will Jack and Donna be able to get the truth out of the two? What will happen? How will Sam get in the way? Who knows (apart from me, teehee). I really hope you liked this, tell me how you felt about it and keep the amazing reviews coming! Thank you for taking the time to read this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **I should've just done a disclaimer for the whole story but I'm trying to come up with witty little lines for each chapter. Ha! But since I've already written enough in this bit, I'll just say I don't own Doctor Who.  
**Authors Note: **Loved the reviews, they made my day and please keep the coming. I really will update quicker if I get more reviews, especially from all of you brilliant people who put this on alert. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Donna paced around Jackie Tyler's flat, constantly checking her phone and then scowling to herself. Jackie wasn't in herself, she was with her friend at Bingo but she told Donna and Jack to make themselves at home.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked, lounging on the sofa and flicking through the television channels.

Donna bit her lip and turned to him, "Bad news. Our plan has been infiltrated by an enemy party."

"As long as it's not the Daleks, I'm happy." Jack told her with a goofy smile.

Donna gave him a dirty look, "I'm being serious! I just got a text from Rose saying…" She groaned out in frustration and dropped into the armchair.

Jack sat up and turned towards her, "What is it?"

Donna lifted her phone once more and read it out in a flat voice, "Hey Donna. Meeting an old friend. See you later."

Jack stifled a smile, "That's such a _bad _text. I don't know how we're going to recover from this!" He told her, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

Donna shot him another dirty look, "I haven't finished. She then called me and told me that it was her ex-boyfriend but they ended on _great terms _and things were going really well between them and she was going out for dinner with him tonight!"

Jack sat up straight then, all humour gone, "That's _not _good, what are we going to do?" He panicked briefly but an idea formed in his mind and a smile crept onto his face, "This is good!"

Donna threw her hands up in the air in protest, "Can you please explain to me _how this is good?_"

Jack put his fingertips together and looked at her, "Have you ever heard of a thing called jealously?"

For a second Donna looked as if she was going to go into a rant but then beamed at Jack, "That is brilliant. I remember when I was seventeen and I made this guy, Tom, jealous and we ended up together!"

"What happened?"

"Oh, he fell off a horse and got amnesia and never got his memory back, so we had to end it."

Jack blinked at her for a moment before deciding to swiftly change the subject.

* * *

The Doctor swept into Jackie's flat where Donna and Jack were chatting about a new soap-opera, "Hey, you'll never believe… where's Rose?"

Donna leant back in her chair, "She's on a date."

The Doctor paused for a moment before turning to her, "With _who?_"

"Her friend from when she was younger. Sam." Donna explained whilst inspecting her fingernails and trying to act casual, "They met earlier and ended up having such a good time that he asked her on a date."

"And… she agreed?" Something flashed in his eyes but was quickly gone.

"Well, obviously. Why, does it matter?" She smiled at him innocently.

"No. Of course it doesn't." The Doctor swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, "She moves fast."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked defensively. Everyone who met him knew that Jack would defend Rose to the end of his life… whenever that would be.

"Nothing! Its just that… that she's only been back for… well, not even a day!"

"So?"

"No reason. Its just…"

"Yes?"

"We only just…" The Doctor then seemed to realize that they were there and who they were and shook off whatever he was going to say, "So, as I was saying, you'll never believe what I just heard…"

Jack zoned out as the Doctor preceded telling them something. Jack hadn't missed the jealously in his voice as he spoke or the absent-mindedness. Rose being out on a date had bothered him, that was sure but how much could they push him? Their plan was to make him _insanely _jealous; they just needed a way to do it.

"That's nice Doctor, maybe we can go check it out later." Donna suggested and noticed the puzzled look Jack gave her, "A carnival." She explained.

The Doctor nodded, "Sure. Tomorrow?" He then paused, "So… what's the name of this guy Rose is with? Stan?

"Sam. Sam Davies."

Jack frowned, he had heard that name before but he couldn't work out where…

* * *

Rose laughed at Sam's story and smiled at him, "You've barely changed."

"You have changed a lot but in a good way but I can still see parts of the old Rose." Sam grinned back and gently put his hand over hers. They were at a restaurant, nothing too fancy but definitely not shabby.

Rose smiled, that was travelling with the Doctor, it brought the best out of you.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing as a job now?"

"Well, in Essex, I was an intern at an advertising company but now I've been moved to their Central London branch and I thought I should move back home so that I have better access."

"Wow. That's really impressive!"

"And you?"

"Just travelling… I guess I'm sort of useless. I only left school because of Jimmy Stone."

Sam squirmed in his seat, "Yeah… look where he ended up. Out of prison though."

Rose misinterpreted the squirming and felt a blush rising on her cheeks, "I'm sorry about going out with him after you left, he just reminded me so much of you and I liked that but now I realize that you two are completely different."

"Yeah. I'm nothing like him. I don't go around battering people for fun or stealing off them." Sam swallowed, "Say, is there any chance that a guy in a… World War 2 type jacket came looking for you?"

Rose nodded vigorously, "Yeah, that's my old mate, Jack. Hadn't seen him in years."

Sam studied her face but realized that Jack hadn't mentioned to Rose about how Sam and Jimmy had tried to mug him earlier and sighed in relief, "So, with anyone?"

"No."

Sam glanced at her, she said it with a definite note, which made him think there was a story somewhere, "Are you sure?"

Rose gave him a smile, "Yeah."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure your sure?"

Rose smiled grew, "Yes. Really, I'm not."

"Sounds like a story…"

Rose laughed then, "It's long and complicated and not important." They ordered a couple of more drinks and then Rose turned to him, "You?"

San shook his head, "Nah. Not at the moment." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and took a sip of his drink.

Before Rose could reply, her phone vibrated and she lifted it, "Oh, sorry, its my mate, Donna. One second." She put it to her ear, "What is it?"

"Hey Rose, listen, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm assuming something with you guys."

Donna laughed, "Yeah. Listen, there's a corny old Carnival a few miles away. Do you fancy going tomorrow night?"

"Does this mean that you're sticking around?"

"Yeah! Me, Jack and Spaceman! Your mum's letting us sleep here! You know, just in case the TARDIS takes us to the 18th century by accident or something!"

Rose beamed, "Wicked! I'm so glad."

"So, do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Love to. Listen, I'm with Sam, so I better go. See you." Rose hung up and put her phone in her pocket, "Sorry about that."

"No worries. So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked curiously.

"Some carnival or something?"

"Oh yeah! I know that!" Sam nodded enthusiastically, "Supposed to be amazing. I might go down sometime."

Rose hesitated, should she do it?

She thought briefly of the Doctor and then looked at Sam who was smiling hopefully.

Why not? She decided.

"Hey, Sam, do you want to come with us tomorrow?"

* * *

"You… did what?" Donna gaped at Rose as the two brushed their teeth in the bathroom.

"What's the big deal?" Rose exclaimed, she had decided herself that she would sleep in her mum's bed with Jackie and Donna could have Rose's bed but Donna insisted that she didn't mind the sofa and Rose suspected it was something to do with Jack.

"Nothing. This is good." Donna quickly cleared her throat.

"If you don't want him to… I can uninvite him."

Donna racked her mind, no; this could work to their advantage, "No. That's fine. I'd like to meet him."

"Good." Rose went back into the living room where the Doctor and Jack were arguing. Rose expected it to be about some alien thing that she wouldn't understand but it turned out to be about pears.

"… how can you though? They are gorgeous!"

"No!" The Doctor shook his head defiantly, "They are the most disgusting things to ever be created."

"Jack, where are you going to sleep?" Rose interrupted.

"I'll find somewhere comfy, don't worry about me. Even the bathroom floor would be better than some of the nights I've had." Jack smirked.

Donna looked at him with a curios smile, "Tell me all."

"Well, we do have all night." Jack grinned back.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Rose who smiled back. She couldn't help it. It was automatic.

"What about you?" Rose asked, suddenly avoiding his gaze, "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't need sleep, remember?"

Rose nodded, "Oh yeah, you must've told me about a million times. Still, you never know, you might change your mind one day."

"Maybe." The Doctor agreed flatly.

Jackie appeared from the kitchen with a tray that had mugs of tea, "Jack, four sugars, Donna three, right? Or was it the other way round"

Jack laughed, "Four. I don't function without a little bit of sugar." He winked at Jackie in thanks and took the mug she gestured to.

Rose rocked back on her heels for a moment, "I'm going to head in earlier. See you guys in the morning and thanks for staying." She smiled at Donna and Jack and made her way to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jackie mused as she passed Donna a mug.

"She's had a long day."

"Ooh, yeah. She told me about Sam Davies. I liked him, I did!"

"_Where _do I know that name?" Jack groaned in frustration.

Jackie shrugged, "So, what are you lot up to tomorrow?"

Donna thought about it. Hm, make the Doctor jealous by forcing him to watch Rose and Sam get close, snuggle up a little to Jack and try to get out a secret from a completely closed off man.

"Not much." Donna grinned.

* * *

Rose yawned as she woke up early in the morning. She peered at the clock in her room and noticed that it was only about five in the morning. _Way _too early to be getting up.

She jumped out of bed and padded slowly into the living room. Jack was slumped in the armchair, snoring loudly but looking strangely comfortable. Donna was sprawled on the sofa, blankets tucked to her chin and her red hair sprawled around her.

"Where's the Doctor?" Rose murmured to herself curiously, then it hit her instantly, "The TARDIS…"

She didn't worry about the Doctor seeing her in her pyjamas because he had seen her in them plenty of times. She grabbed a jacket and crept out of the flat and downstairs, finding the TARDIS in the familiar place.

"It feels like ages since I've seen you." Rose laughed, still hardly believing that she hadn't even been home for a full day. She let herself in and spotted the Doctor on the floor, sitting cross-legged and sorting out wires and tubes, fiddling with the TARDIS, as always.

The Doctor glanced up at her and gave her a brief smile, "Alright?"

"Uh… yeah."

The Doctor nodded and peered at what he was doing, "How come you're here?"

Did he sound frostier than usual? Rose wasn't sure, "I came to get some stuff from my room." She explained, "And I noticed that you weren't back at the flat."

The Doctor looked up again and raised an eyebrow, "There wasn't really much to do there."

"I'm sorry Jack and Donna forced you to stay here for so long."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind. Although it'd be a lot easier if you just came back with us."

Rose looked at him sharply, "I don't really want to yet." She told him meaningfully.

His head snapped up, "You can't _blame _me."

"Well that's what I'm doing." She announced childishly, "_You _were the one who overreacted."

"Did you expect me to be _okay _about it? I admit responsibility to _how _but not for the after-effects! How did you think I would react?!"

"Well not like that, obviously!" The two glared at each other for a moment, "Well, what happened, happened." Rose sniffed, "All in the past, whether you own a time machine or not."

"Yeah. All in the past." The Doctor agreed but his voice was equally snappy.

Rose rolled her eyes, feeling furious as she made her way to her old room. She snatched up the most important thing that she had forgotten. Her diary. She knew she was too old to keep a diary but it was a diary about her adventures, perhaps a journal was a better word. She stuffed it in her jacket and made her way back to the control room where the Doctor was now leaning against the controls, prodding something with his sonic screwdriver.

"Well, I'll see you later." Rose muttered as she made her way to the door.

"Yeah. And I hope you and Sam are happy together by the way."

Rose spun around in shock. That comment had caught her off guard because it was so… _not him._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rose yelled, "Has some freaky, stupid, annoying alien taken over you or something?!"

"It simply means that I am happy that you two are together!"

"We aren't together!" Rose exclaimed, "We went on_ one measly _date! But you know what, because I know that I have your approval, I'll be sure to go on lots more dates with him. His coming to that dumb carnival thing tonight, so that should be fun, shouldn't it? You know, why don't I just leave you, Donna and Jack and go and live with Sam and settle down with him? Isn't that a good idea?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Rose turned around and stormed out, slamming the TARDIS door behind her.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Right, I know this is a bit of a filler but the last chapter is very important and you'll find a few hints throughout the whole chapter. The last part and the next chapter weren't originally going to happen but then I had this idea and decided to add it in. Hope you liked and please tell me how I can imporve, what you like and maybe any suggestions you have. Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Doctor who OR Scooby Doo (you'll see what I mean later on)  
**Authors Note: **This was originally going to be the actual carnival chapter but this ended up getting written instead. I can DEFINITELY promise you that the next chapter will be the carnival. I really hope you enjoy this one. Review please! Ta! Also, I'm going to try and do Review Replies to everyone now, so, yeah, if you have any questions, then ask away!

* * *

Donna yawned as she got up, running a hand through her hair. She spotted Jack was wide awake and reading a newspaper but smiled as he saw her, "I have a good feeling about today."

"What'd you mean?" Donna asked sleepily.

"Yesterday Rose and the Doctor seemed to be getting better. I think they'll really patch it up today." Jack announced confidently.

Donna nodded in agreement, "You're probably right. This is good!"

"It'll be tested tonight with Sam…" Yet again Jack got that twinge in his chest that told him that he knew who this guy was.

Donna suddenly widened her eyes, "But what if Rose completely ignores him and focuses on only Sam?"

"She won't but if that _does_ happen, we'll have to go to Plan B."

"And what's Plan B, exactly?"

"We'll take Sam off somewhere. Maybe take him to see something or distract him."

"Both of us or just one of us?"

"Depends on the situation." Jack decided, "If she ignores him completely, then one of us but if its not too bad, then both of us. That'll give Rose and the Doctor time to bond."

At that moment, Jackie appeared with a smile, "Alright, you two? Want some toast?"

They heard Rose call, "Me too, please!"

Within a couple of hours, the four of them had eaten and dressed and as Jackie and Donna had another gossip and cuppa, Jack sat there and studied Rose.

There was something different, she looked… irritated and she looked as if he had been crying or something.

"You okay?"

Rose glanced at him, "Fine, why?"

"You just seem a little…"

Before he could finish, the door swung open and the Doctor stood there, "So! What are we doing today!"

"Rose and I are going shopping!" Donna announced.

"We are?" Rose frowned.

"Yes!"

Donna looked at Jack pointedly and he quickly cleared his throat, "Doctor, maybe you and I should… should…"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, "Should…?"

"Well, what do Time Lords do for fun?"

"Save innocent planets." The Doctor grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Pompous much?"

The Doctor ignored her, "I don't know. Maybe we should just skip the day and go to later tonight using the TARDIS."

"Knowing you, we'd come in five years. No. Let's just go to the TARDIS." Jack shrugged, "We can work on it! That's what you always seem to be doing anyway."

"Fine by me."

"Come on, Rose!" Donna grabbed her arm and dragged her upwards.

"I just need to get some money from my room on the TARDIS." She explained, getting to her feet, "You gonna come with me?"

"Sure…" Donna nodded; she needed to speak to the TARDIS anyway. She glanced at the Doctor who was staring at the wall absent-mindedly.

Jackie sniffed, "I don't know! You come home to 'see me' and go gallivanting off all day long."

Rose laughed and kissed her mum on the cheek as she got her bag, "It's not so different from before." She pointed out, "What are _you _going to do today?"

"Charlotte and I are going down to that new gym. They have a spa there," Jackie explained with a smile, "Be careful."

Rose laughed and nodded at Jack, "I'll see you later?"

"Course." He grinned, "Have fun ladies. I'm going to make myself another drink." He gave Donna a meaningful look as he got to his feet and made his way to the kitchen, she nodded and gave him one back.

"Come on." Rose walked right past the Doctor without even glancing at him. Donna shot Jack a panicked look who looked equally puzzled, especially since the Doctor didn't even acknowledge her back.

Donna groaned to herself as the two girls made their way to the TARDIS, she didn't want them to start ignoring each other again, especially since they had been doing so much better lately.

They entered the TARDIS and Rose disappeared down the corridors almost instantly, "Okay, so what's going on?" Donna hissed.

_You are in trouble._

"Why? What happened?"

_She came here this morning, like early morning, and they had an argument._

"Another one?!"

_Not as big but still pretty bad. You need to fix it fast or…_

"Or what?"

_Or you might not be able to fix it at all._

* * *

"And then," Donna was laughing hysterically to herself, "And then he said that it was his cousin!"

Rose cracked up with laughter alongside her and the two must've looked like maniacs to anyone passing by but they didn't care. They were sitting outside of a café, drinking coffee and swapping stories.

"That's a good one!" Rose giggled, "I don't think I have any that tops that."

The two chuckled for a little longer before Donna wiped at her eyes, "Right. Where do you want to go shopping next?"

"Well, I haven't got much money left." Rose shrugged, "So I don't mind."

"Want to head home? Back to your mum's flat, I mean."

Rose smiled, "Sure."

Amongst all the shopping, Donna had forgotten to ask Rose about the argument and the secret and everything else and she only had about thirty minutes until they reached Jackie's home and that was only if they walked.

"Rose! Where are you going?"

Rose turned to Donna and frowned, "Um… to the bus stop?"

"Let's walk!"

Rose blinked, "Why…?"

"Fresh air! Get fit!"

"I think we get enough fresh air and get fit by being with the Doctor." Rose pointed out with a forced smile.

"Well, yes but…" Donna stumbled on her words, "I just think we should walk!"

Rose shrugged, "Fine." The two of them began walking home and Donna racked her brains, trying to think of a way to start the conversation

"So, Rose…" It frustrated Donna that she knew the secret because it meant that Rose wasn't telling her something! She needed to work out how she could get Rose to tell her without accidentally letting it slip that she knew it already, "How's life?"

Rose shot Donna a funny look, "It's not bad. You're with me nearly all the time, you would know that."

Donna nodded, "I know we travel and spend a lot of time together…"

"No, we spend _all _our time together!"

Donna chuckled, "Well yeah, except for when we get split up." That's when an idea popped into her head, "Like on our last trip together when I got kidnapped." After all, Rose and the Doctor had their argument on the last visit!

"True." Rose agreed but her face was suddenly in a grim line.

"What did you and the Doctor do?" Donna asked innocently, "It took you long enough to come and find me!"

"We… had to plan out… a strategy." Rose explained.

"The Doctor told me afterwards that you just acted in the moment!" Donna pointed out.

"Why are you so interested anyway?"

Donna swallowed and struggled with the words, "Its just that… you were acting weird when we got back to the TARDIS and I was wondering why."

Rose shrugged, "I don't know what you mean."

Donna turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "Rose. I thought we were friends."

"We _are._"

"Then why are you lying to me?"

"How do you know I'm lying to you?"

"I… I can tell!"

Rose opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind and closed it, "Just leave it Donna…" Rose murmured, looking awkward.

"Rose!" Donna gave her a desperate look.

Rose heaved a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, "Its long and its complicated."

"We've got about twenty-five minutes! Isn't that enough time?"

Rose groaned before speaking to herself, "He is going to _murder _me." She turned to Donna, "If I tell you, do you swear that you wont tell anyone? _Especially _the Doctor? And Jack? And my mum?"

Donna's eyes lit up, "Promise."

Rose wrapped some hair around her fingers before continuing walking, Donna followed and Rose twisted her hands together, "Basically, it all started about…"

"Hey Rose!"

Donna cried out in anger and frustration as a curly-haired guy appeared from behind them, "Sam!" Rose's smile was strained.

"This is Sam?" Donna murmured and Rosen nodded. Donna scowled to herself; trust Sam to get in the way.

"What're you doing here?" Rose asked curiously and Donna got the feeling that she was equally irritated. If Donna had had Rose's secret, then she would have felt as if she needed to tell someone and just as she was about to, someone interrupted! It must've been incredibly annoying.

"I just came back from meeting my sister." He explained with a casual smile and eyed Donna, "Hi, I'm Sam Davies." He held out his hand politely.

"Donna." Donna gave him a tight smile and shook it.

"She travels with me." Rose explained lightly, "Well, we were just heading off. See you tonight."

"Oh, are you going back to the Powell Estate?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?" Sam asked, "I was making my way back anyway!"

Donna and Rose glanced at each other, at that moment Rose wanted to tell Donna but later on, she might have thought better of it. Donna bit her lip, she might not have this chance again.

"Actually-"

"Yeah sure." Rose gave a tight smile before giving an apologetic shrug at Donna.

Donna scowled.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Donna murmured as she entered Jack's room in the TARDIS. His old room had disappeared ever since Jack left them (or the Doctor abandoned them depending on how you looked at it) but had reappeared as soon as he was back.

He glanced up and did a double take as he took in her appearance, "You look really… good."

Donna blushed slightly but tried to hide it, "I know. So how did it go? Did you get anything?"

"Nada. Whenever I attempted to bring up the subject, he'd either completely ignore me or tell me that he was busy working or change the subject! You?"

"Rose was about to tell me." Donna sighed, "But the Sam appeared! Out of all the timing, it had to be then."

"Maybe we should swap targets." Jack suggested.

"I agree. I'm really nervous about tonight! I mean, Sam's meeting us soon. Things could go well or they could go horribly wrong."

"What's this Sam like? Is he cute?" Jack asked.

Donna grinned, "I don't usually go for younger men but I'd happily make him my toy boy."

Jack roared with laughter and got to his feet, "Me too." He winked suggestively and held out his arm, Donna linked hers through his and made their way to the control room where the Doctor was poking around – as always.

"Ready?" The Doctor looked at them with a goofy smile, "I know we go to alien carnivals all the time but I'm quite looking forward to this! Good ol' human fun!"

"Doctor, that last sentence you said – good ol' human fun – has made me think of a rather bizarre question." Donna announced in an oddly polite voice, it was so polite that Jack and the Doctor looked at her strangely, "What planet did 'sex' originate from?"

The Doctor and Jack exchanged looks before looking back at her, "Um… why?"

"Well, only like… eighty percent of the planets that we go to do it and only sixty-five percent of that do it for reproduction and I was wondering what planet it originated from." Donna sounded so… smart, that it unnerved the other two.

_You know Donna, when I told you these facts, I meant for you to dumb them down a little! Not repeat them word for word!_

Donna ignored the TARDIS and looked at the Doctor expectantly, the Doctor looked at Jack to see if this was part of a trick but he looked as bemused as the Doctor did, "It originated from the planet Erox…" He looked slightly uncomfortable discussing this topic, since it wasn't something they usually talked about, "And then spread across the stars… why?"

"Merely curious. Oh! Here she is, at last!"

The TARDIS door opened and Rose stood there with a shy smile on her face, "Hey sorry, mum was rambling on."

"You look really nice!" Donna exclaimed.

"Thanks for sounding surprised." Rose giggled and then looked shy, "Well, its still technically a date with Sam, even though you lot are gonna be there."

"You don't brush up too bad, kid." Jack winked as he passed her, "Let's go."

Rose didn't even glance at the Doctor as she followed Jack out the door but Donna shot a quick glance back who was standing, motionless, his hands in his pockets and staring at the door with his jaw clenched and a dark look in his eyes.

"Jealous?" Donna asked innocently.

Instead of replying, the Doctor just glared at her and breezed right past her and out the door.

Donna smirked to herself as she followed him and she could hear a distant voice in her head laughing with glee.

* * *

"So, where are we meeting the new love of your life?" Jack murmured as he walked alongside Rose as the Doctor and Donna walked a little bit behind, comparing tea to coffee.

"First, he isn't the new love of my life and secondly, his meeting us there," Rose explained, "His going down with his cousin and her kids."

"They won't be joining us, will they?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Even if they are, I bet we can find a couple of ways of ditching them." Rose pointed out, "Like an alien monster trying to kill everyone or something."

Jack smiled, "Just for one night, I'd like to have no alien threat!"

Rose groaned and smacked him on the arm as hard as she could, "Jack!"

"What'd I do?!" He exclaimed.

"You just jinxed it! Oh, I am never speaking to you again! If I have to end up telling Sam that its just some guy in a mask and there's nothing to worry about, then I will KILL YOU."

"You make it sound like we're in an episode of Scooby Doo!" Jack giggled.

"Oh yeah, and who would be who?"

Jack grinned, "I'll be Shaggy…"

"But your nothing like him!"

"Yes but he has an awesome name. Anyone, I'll be Shaggy and then Donna can be Scooby because we're a team," Jack smiled to himself, "The TARDIS can be Velma, the Doctor can be Fred because his the leader and you can be Daphne because you're the pretty one that always gets kidnapped!"

"Hey!" Rose glared at him, "Shouldn't Donna be Daphne?"

Jack stared at her, "Because she's ginger?!"

"No! Because she always gets kidnapped!" Rose hit him again_. _

"Violence!" Jack chuckled, "Okay, anyway, you're Daphne because you're the pretty one. Did you know that the creators of Scooby Doo wanted to insinuate that Daphne and Fred were off doing… _things _whenever they were supposedly finding clues?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "Really? I never knew that!" She then paused, "Jack, how do you know that anyway? I mean, it is a kids program. Why were you researching that?!"

"I've been around for a long time, including the creation of the show. Can you blame me if I did a little research?" Jack grinned.

Rose laughed, "You'd never expect innuendos on a kids show!"

Jack laughed and waggled a finger at Rose, "Is that what you and the Doc have been doing?" He joked, "Whenever your supposedly stopping aliens or… or… making a plan to save someone whose been kidnapped, is that just a cover up?"

Rose laughed and hit him again but Jack's smile slipped when he saw a flicker of worry in her eyes.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Aaaaand discuss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: **Our Little Secret  
**Summary:** AU. After an argument, Rose decides to stay home for a while whilst the Doctor travels with Donna. Then Jack Harkness appears and learns Rose's little secret and the reason behind the argument and he's determined to bring them back together but can he do it alone? Enter Donna. 10/Rose Donna/Jack.  
**Disclaimer: **I wonder how many of you are actually reading this? Well if you are, you are amazing! Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who!  
**Authors Note: **Well, I was really excited by this chapter and began to write it about five minutes after posting the last one because I was so looking forward to it. I really hope you enjoy it and please tell me if you do but don't be afraid to tell me what needs improving. So yeah, I hope you enjoy! And I also apologize if I didn't Review Reply to you but some of them I read at school and couldn't log on to fanfiction to reply (as it was blocked). ANYWAY, enjoy.

* * *

"That was so cheap!" Donna exclaimed for the thousandth time as the four of them stared round at the bright lights, the giant rides, the queues of people. They listened to the sound of laughter, the sound of excited chatter ("Oh my gosh, that ride was awesome!" "Dad, _please_ can we get some candyfloss?!"), the sound of screams on roller coasters. Rose could smell popcorn and candyfloss and hotdogs and burgers and it made her smile.

"Oh look, they have those tacky stalls! I love it!" Jack grinned, as he pointed to stalls that were selling jewellery and souvenirs whilst others sold 'exotic' food and some were a little more unusual, selling magic potions and ingredients or offering beads that would bring you luck, things like that.

As they wandered – taking in everything before they got stuck in –, Rose pointed out a row of caravans. Some offered to teach you how to juggle, whilst another taught you how to perform a magic trick and there was one where you could have your birth chart done, your astrology chart done and then – of course – fortune telling.

"There always has to be a fortune teller." The Doctor murmured.

"We're going there later." Donna told Rose who laughed in agreement.

The excitement of the place was infectious with the swarms of people, the laughter, the music, Rose felt _happy _and she loved it.

"It's a bit like the carnival on the Moon in the sixty-third century." Rose told the Doctor who laughed and nodded in agreement.

Donna smirked, this was good, the carnival excitement meant that they were forgetting their anger, you literally _couldn't _be angry at someone in a place like this. It made Donna feel like a kid again.

Then Jack had to ruin it all, "Where's the man of the hour then?" Jack asked, "Sam Davies." He then got the pang of familiarity again.

"I'm not sure…" Rose took out her phone, "Oh, I have a text from him… he's by the candyfloss."

"I feel a bit sorry for him really," Donna announced as they began walking back towards the entrance, which was near the candyfloss, except for the Doctor who seemed less than eager to get there, "His suddenly forced to spend all evening with people he doesn't know!"

"He can leave at any time." Rose pointed out.

"Well, Rose, I don't care how much he flirts. You aren't _both _going to go off and leave us, understand?" Jack told her warningly, "I want you where I can see you at all times!"

Rose laughed, "Yes sir."

The four of them talked for a while until suddenly, a figure appeared in front of them, "There you are!"

Jack gasped out loud and his eyes widened so largely that Donna thought they were going to pop out for a second, "_You!_" He exclaimed, "I _knew _I recognized that name from somewhere!" Then his face twisted into scorn, "_You._" He repeated in disgust.

Donna and Rose were both staring at Jack in complete bewilderment whilst the Doctor stood there grinning like an idiot at Jack's reaction.

Sam's eyes were equally wide and he shot Jack a desperate look, "Uh…"

"You two have… met?" Rose asked questioningly.

"You could say that." Jack gave Sam a deathly look before smoothing out his brow, "I asked him for directions to your place the other day." He cleared his throat, "Let's start over. Captain Jack Harkness." He held out his hand, Sam shook it nervously and tried not to wince as the Captain practically broke his fingers.

"You met Donna earlier…" Rose reminded, "And then this is… the Doctor."

Sam held out his hand but the Doctor ignored it, studying his face instead, Sam cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped his hand, "Doctor, what, sorry?"

"Just the Doctor. Don't ask." Rose shrugged, waving a hand before giving the Doctor the evil eye, "Where do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Can we go look at the stalls and things first?" Donna begged, "I'd rather blow most of my money there than on the rides!"

"Most of the rides are only about twenty-five pence." Sam pointed out helpfully, "So I bet you'll be fine."

Donna nodded but as the five of them began walking, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back slightly, "Oh, my GOD!"

"What? Is it about how cute he is? I know! _What _did I tell you?!" Donna beamed, putting emphasis on the 'what'.

"No!" Jack hissed, "I met him when I was coming to the Tyler's flat. There I was, walking along, when this guy tries and hits me from behind and tries to steal my wallet. So I turn round and smack him in the face and I notice that there are two of them. One of them falls to the ground, unconscious, and the other begs me not to kill him and the other one was Sam!"

"Wait you mean… Sam tried to mug you? Or at least, assist on it?"

"Yes!"

"Well… this is good, isn't it"?

"No!"

Donna looked lost, "Why? Can't we just tell Rose the truth?"

"No because then the Doctor will just get really smug and that will make Rose hate him!"

"So, what do we do?!"

"I don't know!"

"What are you two whispering about?"

Jack and Donna jumped a mile in the air as they turned and saw the Doctor staring at them with a raised eyebrow, Sam and Rose were walking a little bit ahead, not even realizing the others had stopped.

"Nothing! Why, what did you hear?" Donna asked quickly.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "All I heard was Jack say 'I don't know' and then you two practically flew in the air. What's going on?"

"Nothing! We were just talking about how hot Sam was." Jack blurted. The Doctor and Donna stared at him, Donna looked as if she was going to explode with laughter and the Doctor briefly looked as if he was going to punch him for addressing Sam's attractiveness

"Right." The Doctor rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he turned around and continued walking.

Donna clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and managed to hiss, "_We were just talking about how hot Sam was?_"

Jack slapped his hand to his forehead, "It was the first thing that I thought of!"

"Nice one, dumbo!"

Jack ignored her, "I think we go into Plan B of our mission!"

"Already? But we haven't even done anything yet!"

"Just follow my lead." Jack cleared his voice and spoke loud, causing Rose, Sam and the Doctor to face him, "Where are we heading?"

"I wouldn't mind going to the fortune telling. I know, I know, its tacky but its always gives me goose bumps." Rose suggested.

"You would rather go and see some fake little fortune teller than go to the planet of prophesies!" The Doctor shook his head, "Remember, I asked you last week and you were like 'Ooh no, I don't believe any of that'." He mimicked.

Rose grinned, "And you were like 'I bet we'll go to some stupid carnival – probably on Earth – and you'll see a fortune teller and go 'Oooh I want to go, its tacky but I love it'."

The Doctor chuckled, "Yes! And now you owe me a fiver because you said that you wouldn't do it!"

"How about I just pay for your food tonight?" She suggested with a smirk.

"You have yourself a deal!"

Sam looked completely mystified, "What are you two on about? Planet of prophesies?"

Hearing Sam speak seemed to remind the two that they were mad at each other – this was getting on Donna's nerves now – and Rose turned to him, "Its… slang. So, yeah! Let's go! Please." She smiled at her friends innocently.

"I'm out." Sam pulled a face, "I don't believe in any of that stuff. C'mon, let's go somewhere more interesting."

Jack widened his eyes at Donna, this was the perfect opportunity! Donna coughed, "I'd _love _to go to the fortune tellers with you Rose!" Donna insisted, standing next to the blonde, "Come on, Doctor!"

The Doctor shrugged and since he didn't want to agree with Sam, he stepped next to Donna.

"Well, I'm not one for fortune telling. I might go get me a drink." Jack looked at Donna, prompting her.

"There you go, Sam!" Donna exclaimed, "You can go with Jack whilst we have our fortunes told."

"Oh… I…" Sam suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"We'll see you in like ten minutes then." Jack cut Sam off and looked at the girls and the Doctor. Rose just nodded with a smile and turned around but the Doctor gave Jack a questioning glance before following them.

As soon as they were lost in the crowd – with Sam looking like a helpless sheep – Jack grabbed Sam's arm and spun him around to face him, "You," Jack hissed, "And I have a bit of talking to do."

Sam gulped.

* * *

"All a bunch of rubbish, you said." The Doctor murmured in Rose's ear as the waited in queue, it was short and they were next, so they weren't complaining.

Rose laughed, "Much better than anything you'd get on Earth, you said." Rose mocked and they grinned at each other.

Donna smirked to herself; it was so much better without stupid Sam! But maybe she could _accidentally _get lost so that they had time to be alone _and _so that she didn't have to feel like she was playing the third wheel.

She could steal Rose's phone too, so that when Donna joined Jack and Sam, and Sam felt like the third wheel, he couldn't text Rose for help and would end up going home, leaving everyone happy – except for Sam! It was perfect!

"Do you think there's gonna be a crystal ball?"

"Nah." The Doctor shook his head.

"I do!"

"How much?" He teased.

"One whole pound." Rose challenged.

"Can I risk it? I think so." The Doctor laughed.

Suddenly, the door swung open, "Enter." A mystical voice suddenly whispered.

The three gulped at each other and entered. A lady was sitting behind a circular table with long black hair and extremely green eyes and a mysterious smile on her face. Rose was gutted to see there was no crystal ball and gave the Doctor a dirty look who just smiled smugly.

"Who would like to go first?"

The Doctor gave Rose a little push, "Go on, Rose, you were the most excited." He whispered in her ear.

Rose shot him another dirty look – although it didn't have any real negative emotion in it – before sinking into the chair in front of the woman.

"Hello, my name is Cat." The woman announced in a mystical voice, "I am here to tell your fortune, to tell you the answers you seek and to help you see the truth. Please, hold out your hands."

Rose gulped as she did so and Cat took them.

Donna and the Doctor glanced at each other with grins on their faces, both wondering if this was going to be some scam.

"Most interesting…" Cat murmured, "You don't have a very stable life. You travel… you travel… very far." She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Rose nodded meekly and Donna mouthed '_one point'_ to the Doctor.

"Yes." Rose squeaked.

"You love the travelling but you miss your mother a lot… you feel guilty about leaving her alone as your father is not around anymore."

The Doctor looked at Donna, _'two points'._

"Right."

"Oh! And you recently got an old friend back in your life. A friend you missed very much and you are very excited to see again." Cat smiled, "Don't fear, you wont loose him anytime soon. He is forming an attachment with another friend."

A bigger grin stretched onto the Doctor's face and he turned to Donna with both of his eyebrows raised suggestively, '_three points!'_

Donna's cheeks burned, was she the friend that Jack was forming an attachment to? She secretly hoped so.

Cat smiled, "One of your friends – one that you travel with – you are extremely close to her, she is like a sister… except you are keeping big secret from her. You want to tell her but you can't."

The Doctor's smile had slipped slightly but Donna put up four fingers.

Rose glanced nervously at Donna who raised an eyebrow, "Uhuh…"

"And the other friend…" Cat stared at Rose's hands for a moment before lifting her stare and burned her gaze into Rose's eyes, "No, I am wrong. He isn't just a friend…" Cat looked frustrated, "I am so confused!"

"What about?" Rose whispered.

Cat swallowed, looking confused, "You… you are either close with this man – _extraordinarily_ close with him – or lovers. I am not sure which!"

Donna contained her snort of laughter and nudged the Doctor, since they all knew which 'friend' this was.

"Oh, but look," A disappointed shadow fell on Cat's face, "Your… relationship is broken. Conflict erupted between you two over… over a secret."

Rose swallowed and Donna fixed her gaze into the Doctor's but he was staring right at Cat, his smile completely vanished.

"You might loose him!" Cat cried, "If you do not act quickly then it might be _impossible _to fix! With a bond that is that tight, you cannot let it break! But there is another… another trying to fit into your relationship."

"And?" Rose asked eagerly.

"He will not break the bond… I think, only the two of you can break the bond but this other one will try and his actions may lead to one of you ending the bond… Be careful, he is _not _to be trusted. And someone knows that. They will end up getting hurt."

Donna gasped; she hoped that she didn't mean Jack would get hurt because of Sam.

"Oh, look." Cat smiled, "You have two _angels _looking over you. They will do anything to fix you. One knows the secret, one does not but they will work together to fix the bond." Cat looked pleased.

"The… bond." Rose repeated.

"Yes, the bond between the Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf."

Rose gasped and leapt out of her chair as the Doctor straightened up, his eyes alert and suspicious, "What are you?" The Doctor snarled.

Cat smiled, "I am Cat. I am here to tell your fortune, to tell you the answers you seek and to help you see the truth."

* * *

"So, here's the deal. I love Rose, very much, but I don't want her dating scum like you." Jack announced as he and Sam walked around.

Sam swallowed, "Look, we got off to a bad start. Please. I was only helping Jimmy, it wasn't my idea!"

Jack shot Sam the dirtiest look he had ever seen, "So, do you think that's what a Nazi said after World War 2? 'I was only helping, it wasn't my idea!'" Jack spat.

"There's a difference between a bit of harmless street mugging and the Holocaust." Sam told him meekly but looked ashamed.

"I don't _trust _you, kid and Rose really doesn't need an untrustworthy guy in her life."

"You don't know me! And I really like Rose!"

"Well, tough."

"What do you mean 'tough'?"

"She's taken."

"By _you?"_

Jack rolled his eyes, "No."

"By the Doctor guy? Are they a couple? She told me she was single."

"Err…. Well, she is."

"Then how is she taken?"

"Rose travels around a lot. Do you really want a long distance relationship? You don't know who either of you might meet."

"Rose has to settle down sometimes and besides, Rose has only been back for a couple of days and we're already dead close. We've practically done nothing else but spend time together, maybe she wont want to go back!"

Jack fought the temptation to hit him, even though he desperately wanted to, "You don't understand what you're messing with." Jack told Sam through gritted teeth, "Rose loves her life and nothing – especially not some ex-boyfriend – is going to make her stay."

"Well, we'll see won't we?" Sam snapped, "Rose really likes me and I think she'll stay."

"Your wrong."

"Oh yeah? Well, when we were at dinner yesterday, why did she tell me that she was getting bored of travelling and she was thinking of staying home for a year – at the least."

Jack stared at Sam; unsure about whether he was making it up or not, "Did she say that? Did she really?"

Sam looked _incredibly _smug, "Yep. Plus, she said that there were so many secrets on their trips and she couldn't stand the arguments anymore, she said she thought it might be best if she stays home! So, we'll see who Rose chooses, wont we?" Sam laughed, still sounded smug.

Jack just stared at him, Rose wouldn't say that? _Would she?_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Sam laughed smugly again, raised his eyebrows at Jack before continuing walking, leaving Jack standing speechless.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Oh dear. Sam annoys me. I know his my character but he still annoys me! So, what did you all think? Tell me all! And if you any questions, please ask and I will reply either in the next chapter or in a review reply.


End file.
